Blush
by spectraangel
Summary: Chapter 4 -Hermione, Ron and Harry have moved into a new apartment together. Feelings are developing, and another loony is coming in to take the Dark Lord's place. No trace of HHr. But, check it out. Please?
1. Brooding over Black coffee & Flamingoes

Whoo… back with a new fic in the longest of times.  Well, actually, have to still finish my other one, but, yeah.

Summary: Hermione has a stable job at the ministry as a researcher for the Department of Mysteries.  Ron and Harry have gone out and have become Aurors.  As the two search for a place to live, Hermione finds an ad in the newspaper about a three-bedroom apartment for rent.  The adventures the three face, with a lunatic who's out to take over the wizarding world, scenes of discomfort with the opposite sex, and a strengthening bond between the world's most famous best friends, makes up Blush.

I know, this is my first HP fanfic.  Er, well, the first one I'm posting up anyways.

So, hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 1:** Brooding over black coffee and flamingoes.

Hermione sat in her small cozy apartment drinking coffee and reading the paper.  She kept glancing over to the couch and the floor, where her two best friends decided to bunk for the night, seeing that The Burrow was more full than normal.  

She sighed, and set her coffee down to rub her temples.  

Many things had changed since their leaving of Hogwarts.  For one thing, no one had to worry about Voldemort anymore.  He was gone for good.  Hermione had gone on to pursue a degree in healing, and then realized that what she enjoyed more was learning about new things.  Hence, she became a researcher.  True, it was a strange profession, but it was stable, and that's all she really wanted. 

As for Harry and Ron, they had finished their Auror training a couple years back, and were always out working on some case with some new Death Eater to capture.  How everyone still couldn't be caught was beyond her belief, but she chose not to comment on it, since everyone in that department was very touchy.

But, here they were, five years later, still alive and strong, and-

Someone fell off the couch. 

A few seconds later, a man with red hair stood up grumbling and rubbing his head muttering, "stupid pink flamingoes."

Hermione giggled into her cup, successfully receiving a glare from the other.  He strode past her, lightly hitting her on the back of her head and groggily said, "shuddup."

She was about to go back to her reminiscing when Harry woke up and searched around for his glasses.  The guy refused to go get contacts, saying that he wouldn't be Harry Potter without his glasses.  She put her cup down, and went towards him and handed his glasses off from above the TV.  He said, "thanks.  Please don't tell me Ron already stole the bathroom."  She said, "k."  He groaned and then took his glasses off again muttering, "Wake me up when he's done."

)( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )(

By the time all three had settled down for breakfast, the air was considerably lighter, and the sun poured in through the balcony.  

Ron sat with a cup of black coffee, staring at it every two seconds, scowling, and then drinking a bit more.  Harry, on the other hand, was eating his omelet calmly, every now and then glancing at the sports section of a muggle newspaper.  

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "So what are you guys up to today?"  Harry looked up and said, "I guess Ron and I are taking a break for a day to go apartment searching.  Wanna come?"  Hermione shook her head and said, "I'll pass."  Ron finally snapping out of his reverie said, "You have to.  You're the brains of the group.  What if a person charges us more?"  Hermione shrugged and said, "If they think you're rich, then they'll try, but not otherwise."  Harry said, "actually, Ron's right.  Why don't you come along? It'll be a short vacation.  And we'll be together for old times sake."  Hermoine sighed and said, "Fine.  But let me call in first."  

~*~*~*~*~*~

After they'd gotten ready, in muggle clothes, the three headed out, following the newspaper for apartments to search for.  And following Hermione, who seemed to be most familiar with London streets.  

For lunch, they stopped by a small pizzeria, which wasn't the wisest choice, what with Ron still grasping the idea of eating it, and Hermione fussing over the fat content.

Then they started out again, to meet a strange short hunchbacked man named Boris, whose home smelled strangely like sardines and vomit. 

It was finally during a coffee break, that they finally found something interesting.

Hermione sipped her Café Latté while Harry ate some cake.  Ron was, again, drnking black coffee and staring at the cup.  Finally she asked, "Why do you drink something so, so bland, at a coffee shop with a million choices?"  He blushed and mumbled, "there aren't a million."  She huffed and said, "fine, then why are you drinking black coffee in the middle of the day your highness?"  He said, "Well, last night I had a dream that… oh you'd just make fun of me."  Harry stopped eating and looked up saying, "try us."  

Ron sighed and said, "I had a dream about this flamingo and I was in the middle of this big ocean just floating, and the flamingo came and said, 'darn I thought you were a fish.' Then its eyes glazed over and it said, 'don't drink any other coffee type but black coffee tomorrow, good fortunes will not come otherwise.'  And I don't know.  It felt real, so I'm just taking caution."  

Hermione stared at him for a couple moments, and Harry looked thoughtful.  Then, the two of them burst out laughing, attracting a few muggles' attention, yet the same, they laughed.

Ron sighed and put his head in his hands muttering, "St. Mungo's, here I come."  His two friends stopped laughing and Hermione glanced down at a paper that flew into her hand.  She spoke quietly, "Guys, look at this."  

It was an advertisement for an apartment, somewhere very close to the ministry.  It was new and with three bedrooms and two baths, it was perfect.  Ron said, "bloody hell.  Maybe this was what the thing meant."  Hermione cleared her throat and then said, "Well, I guess.  But what would you two do with three bedrooms?"  Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked back.  Their eyes flashed, and then two turned towards Hermione.  

She looked up from her paper, and the idea popped into her head and she said, "Oh no.  No way.  I like where I live.  In fact, I love it.  Sunshine, the birds, the rugged outside look…"

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked around her new room and dropped her luggage, saying, "I can't believe you guys talked me into this."  

)( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )( _ )(

Well, I've decided to stop it there.  Consider it a prologue and a first chapter put together.  Oh, and my spell check seems to be acting crazy sometimes.  So excuse my typing mistakes.

Oh, and review!!

~*Spectraangel*~


	2. Of Girls and Boys

I'm back.  Whoop.  I don't think my predicament's hurt my sense of humor… but we'll find out won't we?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2**:  Of Girls and Boys

Girls are such complicated creatures.  One second they're all nice, and the next they're either yelling at your or pushing you away.  How can the world come to an end without the smallest unnecessary items?  

It was Ron's turn to make the coffee because Hermione was sulking in bed; something about having too little of a workload for her first weekend in her new apartment.  He could've sworn that she planned her life out for the next ten years and she planned this weekend to have insane, well at least to him, amounts of work load.  Harry was getting ready for a meeting that he was running off to, something that Ron would be doing, but Harry decided to cover for him when he came in late.  

Just then, he heard a moan come from Hermione's room.  He picked up a nice cup of cappuccino, they had decided that the new home needed a new twist, and walked into her room without knocking.  She was in bed, sprawled up over the entire comforter, glaring at the ceiling.  He brought the mug up to her, which she snatched quickly, and then he sat on the edge of the bed thinking, once again, about how girls were weird.  

She said quietly, "I think they're going to fire me."  He turned towards her and asked, "Why do you say that?" She sighed and said, "well, they've always given me stuff that I could do over the weekend, but, but, last night, the head of the department said she had nothing to give me."  

He smiled and started to comfort her when Harry ran in saying, "I can't find my tie, anyone seen my tie?"  Hermione looked up and said, "which one?"  He replied, "the only with the snitches on them…" Ron said, "Mate, you should wear that 'I love Harry Potter' one you got in the fan mail."  Harry shook his head and gave a pleading glance at Hermione.  She said, "Bottom drawer that Ron tried to stuff his extra candy stash into."  

Ron protested.  "Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!"  She smiled and said, "Merlin Ron.  You can't trust Harry over me.  He'll have that stash completed in a day."  Ron ran behind Harry as he sprinted out of the room.  Some chocolates were in dire need of protecting.  

~*~*~*~

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of her room once again.  Boys were so weird.  She really liked Harry and Ron as good friends and all, but they had the whole macho appearance thing that annoyed her.  

She remembered that time Ron tried to prove to Harry that girls liked him for his good looks.  Harry wasn't really keen on participating, but Ron went out and brought home, at that time it was the Burrow, a beautiful yet very ditzy girl.  The girl laughed at everything he said.  Everything.  She even couldn't figure out the fact that Fred and George kept making rude gestures at her.  They just covered it up saying that it was Hermione.  

And then there was the time that Harry sulked over loosing the job for the tele-announcer.  It was part of the whole muggle-wizard bonding thing.  He didn't even want the ruddy job just tried it for fun… But gosh he sulked for days.  Not like him to, but something about the beautiful girl who got selected as a forecaster…

            She sighed and turned over.  Why didn't her boss give her more work?  She liked the whole vacation aspect of things, but didn't the head know that two boys with the world's best puppy-dog eyes would be the death of her?  Somehow she could hear them asking her to unpack a few things in their rooms.  And she would, except she didn't want to know what went through her best friends' minds.

            Boys.  Better off leaving them to their fetishes.  

~*~*~*~

Virginia Weasley woke up with a start.  Her red hair spilled over her shoulders as she breathed heavily.  She could have sworn that something was wrong.  But she couldn't put her finger on what.  

Suddenly an annoying screeching noise filtered in.  It was her alarm clock.  She looked at the time as she turned it off and screamed.  

She managed to untangle herself and run to the bathroom in less than one minute, a record for the girl who slept in frequently.  

Her roommate laughed and watched Ginny rush from bedroom to bathroom about five times before she came into the kitchen.  Their flat was not as feminine as Ginny would have preferred, but she lived with it.  After all, Anita Rogers was not one to mess with.

She cleared her throat and held her hand out.  Anita passed her a plate of bacon and eggs and watched Ginny devour it with a passion.  Ginny said, "C'mon 'nita we're getting our new assignments today."

On the other side of town, another was pacing with frustration and anger…

~*~*~*~

One look at Mr. Draco Malfoy spelled 'hot', for the women, of course.  It had been a long time since he'd given up the gelled back hair for a more natural look.  Something that he'd prided in as one of his better decisions; then again, when you're a Malfoy, you can't make a bad decision. 

Or so it was, till this morning, when he regretted ever becoming an Auror.  

What was supposed to be a time of joyous celebration, where he finally got rid of one of the worst interns he'd seen in a while, he got stuck with the one girl he hated with a passion.  Oh no, not Granger, he even had the slightest of respect for her, but, it was the youngest of the clan of red heads.  Yes, it was Virginia Weasley.  She was better than the rest of the family, he could admit that, but there was something about her personality.  That and the fact that she was the Auror who still didn't understand what it meant to be 'on time'.  Then again, he couldn't blame her.  Even her prat of a brother had an issue with that.  

But he'd actually woken up early, taken a shorter time to get ready, yes 55 minutes is much less than one hour, and strolled into the office to find out early.  And what did he get?  Virginia Weasley.  Of course there was no point in arguing with the current head, Nymphadora Tonks, since they'd never gotten along even back in his school days.   

He paced instead, back and forth, back and forth, and watched people come and go from the department, but she didn't show up. 

Finally, getting frustrated, he muttered a locator spell and apparated to her home.  Unknown to him, he would find more than her to deal with there…

~*~*~*~

A/N: this is where the old version of Chapter 2 stopped.  But I didn't want it as a cliffy.  So enjoy

Amidst a chaotic morning, more chaos ensured as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked out of their flat the same time as Ginny and Anita.  Of course Hermione was accompanying Harry and Ron out the door, after they pacified her enough to get her moving.  But it seemed, as if she was the only one who still had her head on, and she cleared her throat and said, "Hello Ginny, Anita.  How are you two?"  Anita looked cautiously at Harry and then replied, "Well, and you?"  Hermione smiled and said, "as good as I've ever been."  

Ron then looked at Ginny and said, "So what are you doing here?"  She snorted and said, "Well, if you didn't read the door name Ron, we live here."  Harry said, "Wow.  That's really nice.  I think.  We live here.  Just moved in yesterday."  Anita said, "I can see that you're new Potter."  

And that's how it started.  

Anita Rogers and Harry Potter never got along.  She was a tall strawberry blond with hazel eyes, and a very fiery attitude.  Especially towards the Boy-Who-Lived, who was the one person she couldn't stand in the entire world.  Well, one of the few.  One would wonder if she got sorted into the wrong house, as, when she got to Hogwarts for refuge in her 7th year, she was immediately put into Ravenclaw.  But Hogwarts proved once again that one's blood did not define them.  

So many ones…'scuse that

As their verbal sparring continued, an own flew in, followed by a very angry Draco Malfoy.  If everyone was shocked at seeing each other, it was even greater at seeing him there.  

He nodded towards Anita, his unfortunate blood relation, and then said, "Well Weasley, are you ready to go?"  She looked at him shocked and Ron said, "What do you want you little bugger."  Draco looked at Ron and said, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the one with some brains."  

Ginny blushed at this but then remembered whom she was thinking about.  She said, "But I would like to know what you're doing here Malfoy."  He said, "Well, we're partners in the next assignment."  Her eyes widened with shock, and Hermione gasped and ran into the house.  

Draco looked at Harry and Ron and commented, "Didn't know you guys would be desperate enough to both go for Granger."  Harry held back a fuming Ron and said, "there's nothing of that sort Malfoy and you know it.  Unless you want a couple hexes I suggest you keep quiet."  Surprisingly, Malfoy did what he was told to do.  He couldn't find out his exact assignment until Weasley came, and he didn't want to avoid being partnered with her by being bed ridden.  

On the other hand, Anita still had a bone to pick with Harry, and she said another comment and the two ended up arguing again while waiting for Hermione to say something.

Hermione came back out a couple minutes later to questioning glances and said, "You should have been there by now.  There's something wrong.  Even I'm wanted."  

So the six left, not even having a clue of how greatly Hermione understated the situation or of how their lives would take a turn for the better…

~*~*~*~

Eek, cliffy, but at least it's longer right? 

Crappy pointless chapter, I know.  Yet now that introductions are out of the way, I can get into the storyline.

If there're still doubts about the pairings, they are: Anita and Harry, Ron and Hermione, & Draco and Ginny.

And, once again, many apologies for not updating.  You could say I'm going through a much-delayed 'phase'.   

I should be more systematic about updating.  You'll prolly see updates about once every two weeks.  

Thanks go out to those who reviewed: 

Dracomalfoy23

Headmaster Cromwell

Adipodes Poe

Harryforeva

PotterPrincess

Lis

And special thanks for Lissa and Ginny for being supportive.

Oh and you'll definetely see more of Anita Rogers.  Her technical facts:

Name: Anita Hannah Rogers

Original school: Durmstang

Hair: Strawberry Blond

Eyes: Hazel 

Quidditch: Seeker (takes Cho's spot)

And the rest is for later…

~*Spectraangel*~


	3. Unexpected Revelations

Thanks to those who reviewed… you guys are awesome… and I'm back with another interesting chapter

Previously on Blush:

As their verbal sparring continued, an own flew in, followed by a very angry Draco Malfoy.  If everyone was shocked at seeing each other, it was even greater at seeing him there.  

He nodded towards Anita, his unfortunate blood relation, and then said, "Well Weasley, are you ready to go?"  She looked at him shocked and Ron said, "What do you want you little bugger."  Draco looked at Ron and said, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the one with some brains."  

Ginny blushed at this but then remembered whom she was thinking about.  She said, "But I would like to know what you're doing here Malfoy."  He said, "Well, we're partners in the next assignment."  Her eyes widened with shock, and Hermione gasped and ran into the house.  

Draco looked at Harry and Ron and commented, "Didn't know you guys would be desperate enough to both go for Granger."  Harry held back a fuming Ron and said, "there's nothing of that sort Malfoy and you know it.  Unless you want a couple hexes I suggest you keep quiet."  Surprisingly, Malfoy did what he was told to do.  He couldn't find out his exact assignment until Weasley came, and he didn't want to avoid being partnered with her by being bed ridden.  

On the other hand, Anita still had a bone to pick with Harry, and she said another comment and the two ended up arguing again while waiting for Hermione to say something.

Hermione came back out a couple minutes later to questioning glances and said, "You should have been there by now.  There's something wrong.  Even I'm wanted."  

So the six left, not even having a clue of how greatly Hermione understated the situation or of how their lives would take a turn for the better…

Well then, we're on for chapter 3…

**Chapter 3: **Unexpected Revelations****

            They'd apparated into the Department pretty easily and acted quite civil while they waited for the Head to call them in.  With the best Aurors either retired or out teaching, like Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks took it upon herself to become one of the first females to ever get a high position in the ministry.  Especially concerning defense.  But she was honestly weary of the uproar that would follow the next assignments she would give.  Though she chose their partners according to their strengths and weaknesses, she knew that the next few hours would be hell to try and convince them on their assignments.  

            She told her secretary to let them in, and all six arrived, with Malfoy happy to take a position near the back shadows of her room.  She looked at them seriously and then got up saying, "How're you all doing?"  A couple responses were clear but the rest were lost in mumbles, so she continued by saying, "I'm guessing you all know that you're going to be getting new assignments today."  A few nods followed.  

            She conjured up a world map and placed it on her messy table, she was thinking of tackling the mess that afternoon, and said, "We have good news and bad news.  Good news is that the Minister's Ball got postponed indefinetely, and that means that I won't have to worry about having all of you back in time for the security measures, but bad news is that we have another loony to deal with."  Her expression turned even more serious and she looked down at the map touching three locations.  They lit up, showing the city and country.  She looked up at them and said, "Now I'm hoping that I can trust you all to be mature adults because rivalry will not get you far in these missions.

            Death Eaters were only recent threats to those of muggle descent.  You see, over the centuries that Hogwarts has allowed in muggleborn students, much uproar have occurred, mostly in the old fashioned and pure-blood wanting families, like mine or Malfoy's.  The problem is that though all liked Voldemort's ideals, not all joined him.  Those who did we have managed to point out, but there are many more wizards and witches out there just bidding for their time.  And it has come.  

            Right now, there are three major organizations that are joining together to rid the world of muggles all together.  Including the muggleborn witches and wizards.  Before they get to the three elemental items needed to complete their master plan, you 6 have to get them back."  Tonks had paused many times during her explanation of the situation but none had interrupted yet.  It seemed that Moody had taught them well as his last students.  Though Hermione was hardly one to remain quiet for this long it seemed that she was thinking up some questions to ask later.  

            Tonks continued by saying, "The three elements are in jewels that are scattered in these three countries, Egypt, Australia, and Russia.  If you're going to do this you will have to work in a female-male pair, just because there will be a lot of espionage involved.  And as Mr. Malfoy knows, he will be working with Ms. Weasley.  And Mr. Potter and Ms. Rogers you will have to work together."  

They protested immediately trying to switch partners but Tonks held up her hand and said, "I know very well that you two have never gotten along.  But if you're to help save the world and your friends from annihilation, I think now would be the time to get to know each other.  And that goes for you two too." She said glancing at Draco and Ginny.  They had been quite, calm about this.  Interesting…

--

'So far so good,' she thought tiredly.  It wasn't fun to be the head of Aurors when you were at an age of going out and enjoying yourself or staying at home and have kids.  But she didn't let her thoughts pull her away as she waited for Ron and Hermione to come back in to speak with her privately.  If possible, theirs would be the most dangerous of the assignments, and it would require a lot of research, something Hermione excelled at.  

            They walked in, aware of the four pairs of eyes on their backs.  Somehow, Ron instinctively took Hermione's hand as she closed the door behind them.  Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he felt badly about his best friend being dragged into his field of work.  If anything ever happened to her…

            Tonks cleared her throat and said, "How are they doing?"  Hermione, who was still sane at the moment, replied, "I think they're getting over the shock now."  Tonks nodded and then looked up at them and said, "Out of all the pairings that I could come up with, I needed you and Ron together for a reason.  I needed a pair that could work hard, though the work would be quite boring."  She looked at them and said, "Harry and Anita are going off to Russia, Draco and Ginny will leave for Australia tomorrow, and, personally, they have the easier jobs."  

            It seemed as if the two in front of her were holding onto every one of her words.  Of course Ron had dropped Hermione's hand, after a little blush spread over his cheeks.  Typical.  But they seemed to be ready and Tonks hoped so greatly.  Her gaze fell on Hermione and she asked, "The Department of Mysteries agreed that you could join us on this Hermione because we needed a researcher who could defend herself at all times.  And plus the ruddy witch was thinking of giving you more deskwork.  This'll be just like your old adventures at Hogwarts, except, thankfully, less rulebreaking, so I'm sure it'll be a nice change."  They blushed guiltily at the reference, and Tonks finally told them what was to be done…

"If there were any place that magic was most powerful, it would be Egypt.  With the legends and the Pharoahs, it's a land full of mysteries.  But there is a main one that you must research on, and unfortunately, we could not acquire the documents here.  So you must go to Cairo's international library* and research on Ra, the sun god.  It is said that he had distributed his elemental powers in the sky to many other gods, but Ra also had his original power stored in a crystal.  The problem is, no one's been able to figure out where.  But we think the wizards there are picking up clues, so you must be careful as well as inconspicuous, because the power of the sky will be the last piece to being able to destroy the world.  So you will have the most time, but it will also mean you will be working harder."  

--

            As they walked out of the room, Ron realized that not all of his questions were answered, but he had a feeling Hermione knew more than she was letting on, if her glazed eyes were any sign, and he hoped that they would figure things out fast.  But he felt a flutter of sadness as he looked up and met the worried eyes of Harry Potter.  While Harry would off fighting some dark wizard, Ron would be sitting in one of his least favorite places, safe and sound.

If only he knew the dangers that could follow sitting in a library…

--

A deep laugh resounded in her home.  She should have figured he would find something to laugh about in the matter.  But it brought a smile to her face knowing that he was laughing more.  Remus Lupin had become quite subdued after the death of Siruis Black, and it was only by her pestering him for quite some time that he started talking to her.  But now as she sat with her face flushed from embarassment she wondered if maybe he was on something that she didn't know of.  Some sort of, making people happy potion… 

            Remus shook his head and his sandy brown hair that had grayed even more considerably asked, "So I'm guessing it was like watching Lily and James all over again?"  Tonks nodded and smiled, but it was wistful, and Remus looked at the ceiling with a wistful smile as well.  So much had happened, and the friends who'd helped him through everything were now all gone.  

Of course, teaching at Hogwarts brought back memories that he was very fond of, and let him meet the children of classmates and classmen alike but, there was still something missing.  Maybe he just needed a long nap.  The full moon would be coming soon, and Remus was hardly in the mood to go see Snape, who was, finally, not fighting over who was the DADA professor.  One year in Remus' spot told him that Potions was his adobe.  

            Tonks took her time studying his face as he thought.  Remus Lupin was the one boy that always facinated her, even after all the boyfriends and most times, mistakes she had gone out with.  There was a time when she would have denied everything within a heartbeat, but now, she wasn't sure anymore.  Both were single, and he was barely about 4 years older than her.  But now was not the time to reflect.

            Tonks said quietly, "I thought this job had many perks Remus."  He looked at her; the second war had definetely made her grow up, more than he would have hoped.  But then again, there was still the same child-like spirit in her that he often saw in his own friends.  He replied, "It does, for those who can walk past death unharmed." She nodded and looked at the fire in front of her and took another sip of her cocoa.  

But she couldn't hold it in.  She hadn't cried for a long time.  Not even when Sirius decided to become a matyr. Even then, she'd remained with a calm face. So what was it now that she wanted so badly to cry about?  Maybe it was the entire horrid situation.  They had defeated Voldemort, things were supposed to be better now.  Not hanging on a balance again and in the hands of children who were still nursing the scars of the previous war.  

            He walked up to her, taking a seat next to her in the couch, and wiped her tears and brought her closer.  He whispered, "Things will get better Dora, you know it as well as I do."  Then a smile came to his face, remembering how he managed to convince her that he would only call her by her first name and the troubles they went through trying to agree on a name that wouldn't make her hit him.  

In ways, they were reliving some fantasy that still had a chance…

--

Meanwhile… 

            Harry shifted in his seat as he sat across from Anita Rogers.  Though he could hate her more than anything, he had to admit that under the moonlight, she was looking quite like a goddess.  He gulped and looked away towards Malfoy, who was trying to ignore Ron trying to warn Malfoy not to do anything.  Harry smiled and shook his head when Ginny asked, "What did Tonks have to talk to you about Hermione?" 

Hermione immediately looked at Ron, and it was almost as if they were sharing a mental conversation because Hermione replied cautiously, "She… told us… to be careful.  And we have to do some things when we get there.  Are you guys leaving tomorrow too?"  Ginny looked suspiciously at the change of conversation, but said, "Yeah, I think the portkey's booked for around noon.  You Anita?"  Anita looked up from her food, which she had found very interesting since the beginning of dinner and answered, "uh yeah… around noon too I think."  

            Harry's eyes met her's, and she turned away, towards Ron's ranting.  In reality, Anita was afraid; she was afraid of the power that was behind those emerald eyes.  She remembered a meeting during the middle of her 7th year, when her hatred towards Potter was well spread throughout Hogwarts…

_-Flashback-_

_Anita was walking out of the prefects' bathroom and she bumped into a soft tall 'thing'.  She almost fell but he caught her just in time, whirling her into the wall.  When she looked up, she was staring into the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived, who was staring back, confused.  _

_Something about right then, it was about a week into December holidays and here she was, caught by the boy she despised.  But there was more behind those eyes that day.  There was an inner desire that Harry Potter was trying not to succumb to.  But it was hard, oh yes, very hard._

_            Here she was, Anita Rogers, who made him feel everything from passion to utter disgust in the shortest time possible, and her bright hazel eyes, with specks of gold were so alluring.  He didn't know however that she was thinking the same about his eyes.  All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her badly.  _

_And so he did.  _

_Unfortunately that was not the best move because as he pulled away from their electrifying kiss, her dazed eyes soon sharpened, and he felt a strong surge of pain as she slapped him and quickly walked away.  That was one lesson he wouldn't be forgetting for a while…_

_-End Flashback-_

            If his eyes could make her do something as kiss her, and if his kiss could make her feel a tingle on her lips for days, then Anita had every right to be afraid of what he could do.  But now was the time to worry because after the next day, she would be all alone with him in a strange country.  Who knew what kind of trouble that meant?  

            Meanwhile, as she finished dessert, she decided to give her poor relation a break from the elder Weasley's torment and said, "Don't worry Weasley.  If anything happens to Ginny, we can skewer Malfoy together."  

Ron looked at her shocked but Malfoy held up his hands and said, "Have I said or hinted upon anything of that manner?  And aren't you supposed to be on my side, you're blood relation."  

She smiled bitterly and said, "Not by choice, cousin."  He shook his head and looked at Ginny squarely saying, "I'll pick you up at 11 AM Weaslette.  Goodnight to everyone."   And he got up and left.

--

After that everyone had slowly gone back home, knowing that they needed to pack.  

But that night, no one could sleep.  Hermione and Ron played chess, Ginny and Anita talked quitely in their apartment, Malfoy was fast asleep dreaming, it seemed, of a pink bunny invasion, while Harry stood in the balcony looking at the stars.  It seemed as if their next adventure, ignoring the pun, would be to die for.  And he was really hoping that he could ignore that pun.  It scared him out of his wits. 

--

Well then, there's chapter three.  I know most people will be missing this with all the updates that occur daily in the Harry Potter section, heck, I would.  So if you want, I'll open a mailing list.

If you'd like to be informed of when I update Blush, you could always leave your email in your review, or email me at kawaiisakura915@hotmail.com

Or as some have done *huggle to you lot* you could add the author alert thingy… I'm not too sure how that works, haven't tried it yet…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review!

~*Spectraangel*~

P.S. I know the plot's quite confusing at the moment, but as they fall into their roles in the other locations, I'm sure things will start to clear up.  Still, if you have questions, you know where to catch me.  Oh, and yeah, I found Tonks as a better Head than Lupin, just cuz, I like her persona, I think she has a more malleable character.  Alrighty then, have a good… day or night…

And thanks for the support!


	4. Hatching

Well, here's another installment of Blush. Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Previously on Blush:

But that night, no one could sleep. Hermione and Ron played chess, Ginny and Anita talked quietly in their apartment, Malfoy was fast asleep dreaming, and it seemed, of a pink bunny invasion, while Harry stood in the balcony looking at the stars. It seemed as if their next adventure, ignoring the pun, would be to die for. And he was really hoping that he could ignore that pun. It scared him out of his wits.

**Chapter 4:** Hatching

Harry swung his shoulder bag over his head and picked up his suitcase. It was probably safer to travel light, but he didn't know how long he was to be in Russia, and he wanted to be ready for any situation. His eyes feel on numerous wizards and witches waiting in clearance lines and using portkeys to go in and out of the country. The place was full of excitement. Then again, here he was in the middle of summer going to Russia of all places. It could happen.

He pulled the hat over his head and stood in line, knowing that if anyone figured out whom he was, he would get in deep trouble.

Somewhere else, people were bustling out of a cab in a hurry...

* * *

Ron glared at the back of Malfoy while he joined Hermione to the line going to places in Africa. The blond-headed man was standing next to his sister, smirking. Hermione cleared her throat and said suddenly, "Well all of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't woken up late Ron." He looked at her wide-eyed and said, "Me? What about you and your little muggle device that you insisted on packing carefully."

She rolled her eyes and said, "We're going to research Ron. I needed to bring my laptop along. Remember, muggles and wizards were connected with the ancient Egyptians." Of course, all of this was said in a hurried soft voice, one that was usually seen when a wife was reprimanding her husband in public.

An old woman behind them observed happily to her husband, "Look dear, aren't they the sweetest little ones you've seen in a while."

Draco Malfoy was not used to standing in lines very often. He shifted again, but then smirked at his cousin asking, "shouldn't you be with Potter in the other line?" Anita glared at her cousin and then replied, "I'm trying to give Ginny these magazines incase you start to annoy her. Which you probably will."

Virginia Weasley blushed at all the attention she was getting. First it was her brother, but even her own roommate was convinced that she needed extra protective items. From things such as 'pepper spray' something that was to keep people away if she ever lost her wand, to special potions, Anita had gotten triples of everything at the nearby shopping area to distribute to the girls. Ginny had a good idea that Harry Potter was to remain far away from Anita if he were to live.

Ginny Weasley looked at the surprisingly shaken Malfoy, as he stared at a little girl's pink bunny maliciously. She stated amusedly, "I suggest you stop looking at her Malfoy, if anyone saw they'd charge you of a crime." He turned back and glared at Ginny, grabbing hold of the portkey with force.

After sharing everything with Ginny, Anita walked off to the line where her partner was standing, and saw that he was being fussed over by the portkey keeper. She joined him just as he said, "But I'm telling you sir, my friend is going to arrive soon and I am with the person that portkey is reserved for." Anita suddenly interjected, "What is the problem sir?"

He looked at her flustered and grateful and said, "madam we have an issue over the correct recipient of a portkey to Moscow."

She asked sweetly, "Is it by any chance designated for an Anita Rogers?" He nodded and smiled and he gave her the portkey telling her that it would be activated in a few minutes. Harry, finishing his initial gaping at Anita, glared at the man as he walked behind her. He shrunk his luggage and put them safely into his robes as she said, "hold onto it Potter, there's only a minute left."

As Ron and Hermione received theirs, they noticed that Harry had already left, and Ginny, much to Ron's dismay, left right before his eyes. Hermione sighed and took his hand to place it on the portkey, hoping wholeheartedly that something could be accomplished within the days they were to stay in Egypt.

* * *

Moscow, Russia

The perfect solution was found when they realized they would be staying at least a couple months together to spy. They wouldn't talk to each other unless completely necessary…

Harry Potter smiled as he got out of the car. He was facing a blue house, fairly sized, with a white picket fence up front. Their job was easy, observe some suspicious British men in the community. The best way to describe it would be to call it a sort of village for the British wizards on the suburbs of the city. He had imagined such a home, where he would start a family that he'd truly lacked in his life, but to live so close to his dream would be wonderful. He took a deep breath and walked forward to the door, the key's weight becoming lighter as he grew more anticipated.

Meanwhile, Anita watched calmly, handing the driver the fee, and got onto the sidewalk, observing her partner's enthusiasm. She walked forward, wanting to say something that would probably change his mood, but her eyes softened as she entered the house. She had grown up in a turbulent family, her mother leaving when she was two, and her father, never really healing from the loss of his wife. To walk into a house, not an apartment, with a large interior, homely rooms and everything, was amazing and warmed her.

She was looking at a painting, when suddenly he came into view. She shrieked, caught, and he said, "Shhh, it's just me. Which bedroom do you want?" Anita walked past him shrugging briskly, seeing the nearest door and opened it. It was simply a cupboard, under the stairs. He flinched a little and said, "I personally wouldn't prefer that. I know from experience that it's a bit cramped and dirty down there."

Her eyes flamed and she whipped around and asked, "I thought we decided not to talk to each other Potter?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, you've got to figure, since we're supposed to act like a married couple and all, we have to be civil at least." She brushed past him saying, "Fine, I get the bigger bedroom." He shrugged. Just then the doorbell rang.

She looked at the door and at him in caution, and as he walked to the door, a hand was reaching for his wand if necessary. He opened the door and looked at a girl and she blushed lightly saying, "Sorry to impose, my mum told me we had new neighbors and told me to invite you for dinner tonight."

Harry was about to agree when Anita came to the door and said, "Dinner?" The girl nodded enthusiastically mesmerized by Harry Potter, and Anita noticed it very well. She smiled fakely yet sweetly and said, "I wish we could little one, but we have a lot of unpacking tonight. Maybe we'll come by later to introduce ourselves. Can you tell your mom all that?" The girl frowned at being referred to as 'little' but she was more afraid of the woman and so she nodded and left in a hurry.

Harry closed the door and asked, "We're supposed to be on a mission. What's wrong with getting ourselves invited there?" She huffed and said, "whatever the case Potter, we first need to unpack, then we'll be prepared for everything. Now if you excuse me…"

She walked up the stairs, and Harry stared after her, confused at the mentality of the female population.

* * *

Melbourne, Australia

Ginny Weasley held her cloak in her arms, thankful for wearing a light summer dress underneath. The weather in the city was very warm compared to weather in her hometown at the moment. But then, they were expecting rain in London that afternoon, and it was sunny with not a cloud in the sky.

She smiled at the sky when Draco Malfoy came around and said, "Well, let's get checked into the hotel then." They were riding in a cab to get to their destination now. She was used to cars, Anita and Hermione had gotten her used to them, but it was different with a boy you disliked for 10 years or more sitting less than a foot away…

It turned out Draco Malfoy knew much about the muggle world, even more than she did. And she almost smiled as he frustratedly talked to the taxi driver and got him to drive up to the hotel. She smirked as he attempted to work out the exchange between Australian money and English muggle money. She wasn't explosive like her brothers, but she wasn't meek either. And that was to her advantage in many ways, catching opponents by surprise.

She went up to the lobby desk and asked, "Hi, reservations for Virginia Clarkson, please." The clerk nodded and typed into the computer then looked around Ginny and asked, "and will your husband be joining you soon?" Ginny looked at the woman in confusion when he arrived behind her. The woman's eyes widened and Draco took his time smirking lightly and asking, "Any trouble miss?" She stuttered, "N-no, nothing's wrong, one minute."

Ginny rolled her eyes and waited as the woman came back and said, "Here are your keys for your room, 8th floor, 832." Malfoy looked confusedly at the keys and said, "Um, shouldn't there be two different rooms?" The woman looked back at the computer frowning lightly and replied, "Not as far as I can tell sir, but I do believe there are two rooms inside the suite." Ginny stepped in and asked, "is there a chance of getting another room too?" The woman shook her head sadly and said, "I'm sorry miss but we don't have any free rooms, what with it being vacation season and all."

Draco heard her sigh and he looked a little peeved as he took the keys and nodded at the woman saying, "Thank you miss…" She replied enthusiastically, glancing a little distastefully at Ginny, "Joanne." And she smiled a flirtatious smile.

Ginny looked away and picked up her bags without a sound. She shouldn't react at all, but if that were how her trip to Australia was going to turn out, she'd have to lock up Draco Malfoy or put a charm on his face.

But any hard feelings faded once she walked into the room. There was a beautiful view from the windows of bright blue seas that she couldn't wait to step into. And the entire room was filled with loving warmth that lifted her spirits.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, even if her partner were an arrogant idiot.

Draco Malfoy looked on at the door as the girl stood awed at the balcony door, basking in the soft breezes.

He tried to tell himself that her hair was bright red and ugly, but all he could see was auburn tresses being blown in the breeze.

He shook his head, walking in, mumbling about personal space.

He did not like his partner and he did not like the idea of being in the same room with her.

It was going to be a horrible mission.

* * *

Cairo, Egypt

Ronald Weasley sat in the passenger seat watching the city he visited, as a child, remain the same. Hermione on the other hand, had a hard time getting used to the rental car, and as much as she respected Ron, she didn't trust him with any car after second year. He looked back on the street, as she stopped frustratedly at an intersection. She immediately turned left, and Ron said, "Um, Hermione, you're on a one way street."

She cursed abruptly, and turned so quickly that Ron screamed in fear. He held his hand against his pacing heart and said, "Bloody hell Hermione! Even I'm a better driver!" She said agitated, "If you're not going to help I'm going to be lost like this Ronald Weasley!" He sighed and said small instructions, getting them to the hotel, after nearly missing two more car wrecks.

He got them checked in, and they went to their suite, but Hermione stopped, and said, "Oh! One second Ron!" She hurried back a few moments later with a few pamphlets in her hands. He looked at her questioningly, wheeling in their suitcases into the elevator. She smiled flustered but warmly and said, "They're bus route maps. We can travel on the bus to anywhere." He groaned and smiled wryly at her, what he labeled as, 'Hermione-ness.' After ten years, it was easy to get used to her mentality even if she was still full of surprises.

She fell ignorant to him and she let him drag her to their shared room, which they were surprised to find out about but weren't too concerned with. She said, once he settled into the bed to take a nap, "Well then, let's go see the library."

He mumbled sleepily, "Later 'Mione. I'm getting some sleep. Go get yourself unpacked first." She smiled lightly as he fell asleep. Quite the chauvinist when he wanted to be, but he was one of the only people whom she trusted fully. She smiled as she emptied her suitcase into the drawers provided, the muggle way. And somewhere along the way, she started humming a song and she took out her laptop and settled on her bed. Then she looked at the TV remote and she picked it up, catching up on world events. Her laptop lay aside, humming softly, and Ron slept as she settled into the bed.

Ron turned over, and mumbled, "but 'Mione, I thought you liked me."

She blushed as she looked over at him. His dark red hair was growing out, and in turn becoming curly. She turned back to the television, but stole another glance and then chastised herself. He probably did something wrong in his dream for him to say that to her.

And she left it at that.

An hour later, Ronald Weasley woke up to find the television on, but Hermione fast asleep immersed in her papers. He picked her up, transferring her to his bed while he cleaned up the papers in an order. Then his eyes fell across a sheet that said, "The days of Merlin and Ra." He picked up the document, settling down in her bed.

_There's always a person who rises to the top to wreak havoc. When he is defeated, there's always a follower who will try and continue that which he was so brainwashed into. A circular theory, but true nonetheless as is proven in many cases. But there are those, who don't believe in raising a wand and performing magic. Hands. Hands built the great human civilizations and they will destroy them. _

_A comparative essay on Evil, by Romulus Maximus_

He frowned at the name, it seemed so familiar but he couldn't figure out when he'd heard about this guy. As he read through the rest of the document he saw that this man knew everything, cause and effects. But around the middle, Ron noticed a shift in loyalty. Interesting.

Hermione woke up, and looked over, confused and saw Ron through sleepy eyes, with his sleeves rolled up, settled in her bed reading something. She observed groggily, "I never thought the day would come when you would be studying and I would be sleeping." He said, "Ah well, we both knew the world would come to an end eventually Hermione."

She sat up immediately and said, "Remember what Tonks told us before we left her office?" He said, "What, that everything is not as what it appears?" She said, "well that too. But remember how worried she was, about the amount of time we have before we see an attack or sign of some sort." He nodded.

She continued, "that document you're holding… I think we'll find that Maximus guy here." He asked, "How'd you know he's in town?" She replied, "I remember hearing from a girl about attending his lectures in Egypt."

He nodded and said, "Well let's try and get into his circle then, it'll be easier to find out things about the people around him." She fingered hair and said, "But we're supposed to be normal tourists, how's that going to work out?" He ran a hair through his hair and sighed saying, "I know espionage tricks from training."

She nodded and said, "Let's head out. I think the library's open till late tonight." He replied, "Really? Can we go get dinner first then?" Hermione smiled and stopped walking saying, "Wow. This is one of the first days we've gone without some argument."

He shook his head and said, "naw. There're a lot. And we argued this morning, over Ginny. Speaking of which… I wonder how she's handling the ferret."

Hermione just tied her hair into a ponytail and said, "I'm sure she's having fun countering everything he's saying."

* * *

"No."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't really care what you think Malfoy. I'm going to the beach."

He said, "No, we have a job Weaslette, and I'm not going to let you slack off. The less time I have to spend with you the happier I will be."

She replied, "Then we can start at the beach. Honestly, you're so pale. Come along if it'll make you feel like you're working."

An hour later

Virginia Weasley sighed as she came out of the water. He was now surrounded by girls, on _her_ beach towel, not even his own. He smirked and talked like his usual arrogant self. She sighed and approached the group, and Draco didn't even bother to look at her face, just saying, "Sorry a little taken at the moment. Maybe if you waited a bit." She fumed.

She kicked him in the knee and said, "Of course you're taken. What're you doing with all these girls?" He sighed dramatically and said, "Ginny, sweetheart, I'm afraid we're going to have to break up." By this time, girls were feeling the rage of Ginny Weasley and so they slowly inched away, as Draco Malfoy, noticing that a hand wasn't caressing his cheek anymore, looked up to see her standing over him eyes blazing.

She whispered angrily, "Have you noticed that right behind you, this entire time, a man was staring at the two of us and calling someone every time something changed? I don't know about you Malfoy, but that counts as suspicious in my books. And have you looked at your burn on your stomach lately?" He looked down and swore, jumping up. She smirked as she packed up the blanket.

"Give me some of that anti-sun damage lotion Weaslette."

"Ask me nicely,' she said smiling, 'and maybe I'll agree."

He sighed and attempted again. "Fine. Give me some lotion Virginia."

She shook her head and walked away towards the hotel. He jogged up behind her and said, "I'll take you to dinner in a couple hours if you do." She turned around and smiled sweetly and approached him. She tapped his cheek lightly and said, "I wouldn't have dinner with you in a million years."

He almost glared at her retreating figure when he noticed the man she mentioned. It wasn't strange to wear sunglasses at a beach, but office pants? The man turned away, talking on his cell phone and Draco followed Ginny thinking about the man.

* * *

"Yeah… they're gone… I think that guy's going out with the red haired girl…but it's weird, yeah, he was trying to make her jealous or something… no, they look like normal British tourists to me… yeah, I'll try and get where they're staying…bye…"

The man walked back to his car, glancing occasionally at the people around him. He smirked and thought, 'keep me away from all of this will you? I'll be getting my revenge soon enough…'

* * *

Harry Potter put on his jacket and turned around to accidentally slam into Anita. She rubbed her forehead and he sheepishly apologized, "Sorry bout that." She frowned and looked up, and he cleared his throat before another fight started and said, "Um, I'm going out to explore the area a bit. I didn't think the house would be this furnished, but I remember driving by a store not too far from here so I'll go get some food then."

She grabbed her jacket walking past him and said, "Well I'm coming with you then."

He frowned and asked why and she replied, "Why do you think? I'm not afraid or anything Potter. I need to know this area pretty well too. And plus, I'm starving."

He shrugged and followed her out. As they locked the door, their neighbor waved, running/walking up to them. He felt Anita stiffen next to him, and he decided not to let her take charge again. The woman came breathless and said, "I apologize about my daughter this afternoon, I wanted to come over myself, but I wasn't sure who was going to be home this afternoon." He nodded and she exclaimed, "Oh! My name's Mercy Fleur."

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Fleur, I'm Larry Sanders and this is my wife Annie." She kicked his foot lightly and smiled politely. The woman said, "Oh! You must be the youngest ones on the block now. Well, my son may be getting married soon. I do hope you join us for dinner once you settle in, I have a son about your age and I'm sure my husband would love to have more company around. Our neighbor's house has been abandoned for months."

Harry smiled politely as the woman talked for a few more minutes. She reminded him distinctly of Mrs. Weasley. After she left them, Harry and Anita continued in silence until she said, "Was it just me or did she remind you of Mrs. Weasley?" He smiled and said, "She definitely had the entire mothering persona."

As they shopped in the store, separately, a girl approached Harry, clearing her throat to get his attention. She whispered, "Call me," and slipped a paper into his hands and left. Anita walked by just then and took the note from the disturbed Harry. She read out loud, "Cecilia. Hmm, not a bad name for a girl to cheat with."

He started at her, as her eyes twinkled, and he took the paper from her fingers and said turning away, "I'll keep that in mind, _wife_."

She smirked. 'Not bad,' she thought definitively.

* * *

So? How was it? My Internet's gone haywire, so whenever it's up, this'll be up in no time. It was a pretty big chapter =(

Review!


End file.
